paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Saves Ryder's Little Sister
Characters: ''' '''Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Talon Ashley Jr - ( 5 yrs. ) 'Kasey 'Ranger Story ~ It is Very Sunny and warm in Adventure Bay ~ ' ( A little girl named Ashley is in a Orphanage and by a Window looking at a Picture of her, and her 2 Twin Brothers ): Ashley: * Sniffle * ... I really miss my two brothers really badly ... ( Sobbing a little ) Mackenzie: (Walks up to Ashley) - Hi Ashley, wanna play with me, Sophia, and Grace ? Ashley: No thanks ... Maybe later Mackenzie: Oh Okay, come join when you want to .. ( Walks away ) Ashley: ... (Looks at the picture again for a few moments then looks out the window) -Whispers- I need to find my brothers and unite with them ... -Grabs her jacket, then Sneaks out of the Building and towards the side walks- '~ Screen Changes: PAW Patrol PAW Logo ~ ... At The Lookout ~ ( Ryder is going through a box of old memories .. the all of a sudden, he picks up a Picture of him with Ranger and his Sister when she was a Baby ... Ryder just stared at the picture ) Ryder: * Sniffles * ... (Sad Sigh) Chase: Hi Ryder sir Ryder: (Gets startled) Oh ... Chase ... It's just you ... You Startled me Chase: Sorry ... What are you looking at ? Ryder: old pictures when I was younger Chase: who's that ? (Points at the Baby in the picture) Ryder: oh ... That's my Sister ... When she was a Baby Chase: Awww she's so cute Ryder: yep .. (Slightly Smiles at the picture) Chase: ... But if she's your sister, then why isn't she here ? Ryder: *Sad Sigh* - Well, When I was 7 and she was just little ... There was a really bad earthquake ... And we got separated ... When I as in my Room watching t.v with Ashley my sister ... A 8.2 Earthquake struck ... I got up and started running to safety, but I didn't relize that Ashley was far behind and had a problem keeping her balance ... I got to the end of the hall way to see her falling every time she got up ... I ran to her and helped her up and we both ran to the closes Exit, but right before I could reach for the door a board with fire fell down blocking it ... So we ran to the other Exit that lead to the back yard .... But that also got blocked to so we're completely trapped Chase: Oh-No ! Ryder: Oh-No indeed ... Ashley started to Cough and get dizzy, and I got completely concerned and worried about her ... I found a little exit that lead to the back yard that both of us could fit through ... But Ashley fell Uncounouis beside me and I never realized it and I lefted her behind Chase: - Folds ears down in Sadness - Ryder: (Sad Sigh) ... I feel fully responsible for what have happened ... But sometimes in my Sleep ... *Sniffles* I could hear her Painful Screams at night .... But I ... I ... I ... I .... I didn't mean to leave her to burn alive. (Starts Sobbing ) Chase: it's Okay Ryder sir ... Accidents happens Ryder: this doesn't feel like a Accident to me ... ~ Ryder's Pup-Pad Starts to Ring ~ ' Ryder: (Answers the Call) .. Hello Ryder here Cap'n Turbot: Ryder ! There's a Little girl that's drowning in the Bay ! '- Ryder's Screen turns aroun to see a little girl splashing in the water screaming for help '- ???: HELP !!!!, HELP !!! I CAN'T SWIM !!! ANYBODY HELP !!! Ryder: (Froze in Horror and Shock ￼) ...... - Snaps Out of the Trance - (Quickly): We're on our way Cap'n Turbot, tell the girl to hang on a little while longer and that the PAW Patrol is on the way Cap'n Turbot: Okay, (Yelling to the girl): Hang on, the PAW Patrol is on the way to save you !! .. please hurry Ryder Ryder: - Hangs Up - I know that voice ! ... That sounds like Ashley ! Chase: well Assume later, now we got to rescue her Ryder: Right, (Quickly): No Job Searches To Big, No Pup Is To Small !,. *Activates His Pup-Pad * PAW Patrol to the Lookout ! Talon, Rocky, Zuma: Ryder Needs Us ! Talon: let's go mate Marshall: Coming ! Talon and Marshall: - Running towards the Lookout - '- After a few seconds all the pups except Marshall makes it into the Elevator -''' '- Marshall then runs into the Lookout but don't realize that he still has his Water Cannons Out -' Rocky: Marshall your water cannons ! Marshall: Oh yeah ... I forgot about that .. *Barks* (Gets Talon Wet) Talon: Nooooo !! .. Grrrr Marshall: Opps sorry Talon, that was the spray bark not the Water Cannons away bark *Barks Again* (Water Cannons Gets Put away) .. (Giggles) - *Goes to take a step but sleeps on a Water puddle and slips and crashes into the Elevator and the Other pups * (All the Pups Except Marshall): -Groans- ... Marshall: Sorry everyone .. I guess that I made a Slippery Entrance ( All the Pups): (Laughs As they go up the elevator, gets on their Uniforms and to the Control Center room) Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder Sir ! Ryder: Okay, pups we have to move really fast, a little girl is Drowning in the the bay ! (All The Pups): -Gasp- Talon: we got to Save the Kid ! Ryder: your appsolutly right so I need, Zuma, I need your hover craft and water saving skills to help me save the girl and bring her back to solid ground Zuma: Get Ready Get Set Get Wet ! Ryder: EMT Marshall, when me and Zuma gets the kid out of the water, I need you to warm her up with a Blanket and give her a Medical Check-Up Marshall: I'm Fired Up ! Ryder: Kasey, I need you and your tracking Helicopter to fly high above and locate where the Girl is Drowning Kasey: Tracker Kasey Is At Your Service ! Talon: Can I help Ryder ? Ryder: Hmmm ... Let me see ... Oh yes ... And Talon, I need you to give her a Special Police escort back to the Lookout so we can help find her Parents again Talon: I'm ready Mate ! Ryder: Alright PAW Patrol Is On A Roll ! (All The Pups): -Barking ￼and Cheering - - 'Kasey, Marshall, Talon, and Zuma slides down the Slide into their Vehicles -' '- Screen Change: Zuma's Badge - (At The Bay) ' ( 'Ryder has his ATV as a Hovercraft, Zuma s in his Hovercraft beside him, and Kasey is in her Tracking Helicopter high in tye Sky, while Marshall and Talon is on land ): ' Ryder: So, Kasey, do you see the little Girl any where ? Kasey: hold on stand by, let me check ... (Gasp), Ryder, Zuma!! I see her, she's North West of you, and she's drowning in the bay!! ... It looks like she's getting weak Hurry !!! Ryder: I see her! Zuma: (Gasp) ???: HELP PLEASE !!! I CANT SWIM !!! HELP I'M GETTING WEAK !! Ryder: Hold on, me and Zuma is coming to save you ! Let's hurry Zuma, (Speeds Off) Zuma: Wight behind you Dude, (Speeds Off After Ryder) Ryder: - Gets to the Girl - here grab my hand and I'll pull you on the back of my ATV ! ???: - Tries to grab Ryder's hand but goes under water from being to weak - Ryder and Zuma: (Gasp!) Ryder: Zuma you stay right here I'm going to go under water and get her to the surface! Zuma: Wait, Dude! Wyder! You don't have your Diving suit Ryder: I don't have time! - Dives into the water - Zuma: (Waiting Impatiently and Nervouly) Ryder: * Under water* - Swimming to the girl - ... ( Grabs her around her waist and swimming upward )... (gets to the surface) - * deep breath * Zuma: (Howling Happily) Kasey: (Howling Happily to) ???: ( Coughs 3 times) .. Ryder: let's get you to solid land, (helps the girl on to his ATV) ... (gets onto The ATV in front of the girl) - Pup-tags Talon - Talon it's Ryder! Talon: Talon here Ryder: I need you to get ready to escort the kid to the Lookout, and Marshall to get the blanket ready for the kid and get ready to give her a Check-Up Talon: you got it Mate! Marshall: okay Ryder ... ???: ( Coughs 3 more times) .. thank you so much for saving me Mister Ryder: No problem it's what we do ... '- Screen Slides: Ryder, Zuma, and the Little girl is now on land - ' Talon: - Wraps a blanket around the kid - ???: Thanks Talon: No problem mate Marshall: now let's see if you not hurt ... * Ruff * X-Ray screen ! ( The Screen comes out and starts checking -her ) .... Nope! She's not hurt at all Ryder: that's good, now let's get you to the Lookout so we can help you locate your Parents '(Ryder and the girl gets on the ATV, Zuma gets in His Hovercraft, Talon gets in his Police car, Marshall gets in his Ambulance and Kasey gets back into her helicopter and they all heads towards the lookout): ' '- Screen Change: Talon's Badge - (Back At The Lookout) - ' Ryder: So since we're at the lookout we can introduce ourselves, i'm Ryder, this is Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Kasey, and Talon (All the Pups): Hi ???: Hi, it's nice to meet you all, my name is Ashley Ryder: Ashley ? ... '- Ashley nods her head - ' Chase: (Walks Up to Chase) - *Whisper* Ryder Sir this is maybe your Sister that you were talking about Earlier Ryder:*Whispers to Chase* Yeah, ... (Talking to Ashley): what's your last name ? Ashley: Jurnior Ryder: ... Ashley Lauren Jurnior ? Ashley: Yeah ... Wait ... How do you know my Middle name ? ... R-Ryder ? ... Zach Ryder Journior ? ... Is that ... You ? ... '''- Ryder Happily nods his head - ... Ashley: -Smiles ￼- ( Hugs Ryder ) - I though I lost you ... Ryder: * Sniffles * me to - ( Hugs Ashley Back ) Rocky: Ummm ... We don't like to Spoil the Party or anything but ... How do you two know each other ? Chase: Their Siblings Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Kasey, Talon: They are !? Ashley: Yep Ryder: we got separated from a Fire that got Started by a Earthquake ... I'm so sorry Ashley ... I should've never lefted you behind Ashley: it's Okay Ryder, I just pasted out from all the smoke Ryder: (Sighs)... Yeah, but I didn't look before running out of the House ... I'm so sorry Ashley: it's Okay Ryder ... I forgive you - Ryder and Ashley Hugs again, making all the Pups Awe - ... Ryder and Ashley: Uh ? .. oh (Giggles) ... Ryder: so how old are you now ? Ashley: 5 Ryder: wow, last time I saw you, you were 3 Ashley: Yeah ... So ... We're Ranger ? Ryder: Oh huh ... (All The Pups) Huhhh ... Talon: He's in the Army ! Ryder: Yeah ... He's in the Army, he's the Captain Ashley: - Amazed - Wow Awesome ! Can we go visit him .. plllleeeaasssse ??? Ryder: .... -Sighs- I guess it wouldn't hurt to go visit him in Raigleh Ashley: Yes!! (All the Pups): -Gulps- Ryder: -Whispers to the Pups - Remember we're doing this for Ashley ... She hasn't seen Ranger in 4 Years ... (All the Pups): -Whisper- Okay Ryder ... W.I.P Category:Stories with Ryder's Sister in it